


Home Late

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [121]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Actor Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Nurse Deceit, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: may i request 14: "they're so cute when they're asleep" with royaliceit?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Home Late

“Honey, I’m home,” JD calls softly as he pushes the door open. It’s late, so he won’t shout in case his partners are already in bed asleep. Patton works early in the morning and Roman is on a crazy schedule with rehearsals at the moment so even though it’s a shame he’s barely been able to spend time with them, what with having a late shift pattern this week at the hospital; he won’t wake them. 

He misses them though. He misses cooking together in their kitchen, cuddling in front of a movie, hanging out in their new garden. They’ve barely been able to enjoy the new house together, before their schedules inevitably went out of sync, but he hopes that will change soon. 

JD wanders through the hall, hanging his coat up and putting his shoes away neatly, tidying Roman’s haphazardly thrown sneakers into position as well with a fond smile. Always in a rush, too passionate to take life slowly, his Roman. And Patton would beam at him and give him a peck on the cheek for taking the time to make their home look nice. Out of all of them Patton had overwhelmingly been the most excited to buy his first house, and JD takes extra care to make it a place that excitement can always flourish. 

When he gets to the living room he’s surprised to see both his partners snuggled together on the sectional, fast asleep. It looks like they probably tried to wait up, and there’s some sitcom they both enjoy playing on the TV in front of them so they probably only just lost the battle with consciousness. The thought makes his heart flutter and he just watches them for a moment. “They’re so cute when they’re asleep,” he murmurs to himself, before giving in to the inevitable and moving over to wake them up so they can go to bed properly. Turns out, as he’d always really known; they’re super cute when they’re awake too. Especially sleepy and soft and sweet as they are while he ushers them upstairs. 


End file.
